Leyenda
by MilfeulleS
Summary: En toda aldea, siempre hay historias que no se cuentan. Dime, ¿Has escuchado ésta?


**Pareja: ** Sakura Haruno/Naruto Uzumaki

**Rating: **K

**Género: ** Suspence/Friendship

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

**Disclaimer applied**

.

.

.

Quizás Konoha parezca un lugar común, mi amigo, pero ciertamente no lo es. Ésa aldea está llena de leyendas urbanas. Crueles relatos de los que nadie te hablará, porque está _prohibido_. **Es la regla**.

_Y siempre debes cumplir las reglas de ese lugar._

Pero yo puedo contarte uno, sí quieres, a cambio de que estas palabras mueran en tu memoria.

.

.

.

El ambiente estaba tenso e incomodo, con un aura excéntrica e intrigante. Un Konohamaru adulto, observó con desconfianza al encapuchado que acababa de decirle aquello.

No había rostro, pues su capa cubría todo excepto su mano derecha, con la que sostenía unos palillos. Estaba sentado en una mesa apartada, bajo la luz de la única vela en el centro, comiendo un humeante tazón de ramen.

Su presencia era inquietante, lo ponía muy nervioso y aún así, sin bajar la guardia y a la defensiva, se sentó frente a él.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. ¿Conoces a Uzumaki Naruto? —comenzó a hablar el extraño, con voz ausente.

—¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?

—Es el protagonista—agregó con misterio. Y Konohamaru podría jurar que sonrió con sorna.

—Conozco su historia— repuso a regañadientes, haciendo un amago de retirarse pensando que hablaba del Kyuubi.

—Pero ésta no es _su_ historia

.

.

.

En ese entonces, la aldea estaba recuperándose del ataque del zorro de las nueve colas. Habían pasado seis años, y aún había cosas que hacer. Todos estaban ocupados, quizás no, pero nadie notaba al pequeño escondido entre algunos escombros. Observando los rostros sonrientesde algunos civiles que pasaban por ahí. Rostros que no sonreían cuando él estaba cerca.

Era un _niño_ marginado, repudiado… Naruto Uzumaki. Todo el mundo lo ignoraba, y siempre estaba solo. Los aldeanos no podían olvidar, porque es más fácil si hay alguien a quien culpar.

¿Sabías que el lugar preferido de Naruto, era la montaña Hokage? Pues, él iba todos los días a observarla, lo hacía por horas. Pero ese día era diferente. Por alguna razón, el ambiente era **espeluznante**.

Había oscurecido más temprano de lo normal, no corría viento pero escuchaba algunas hojas moverse. Naruto comenzó a mirar para todos lados, asustado, hasta que de la nada sus ojos se toparon con una figura sentada en una roca cercana.

_Una roca que recordaba haber visto unos segundos atrás, vacía._

Le daba la espalda, y balanceaba sus piernas de forma ausente. Dudo un poco antes de acercarse, pero antes de dar el primer paso, la figura volteó en su dirección y lo vio… como si fuera otro de los tantos árboles que rodeaban la montaña.

_Era una niña hermosa_. Parecía un poco pálida, llevaba el cabello corto de un color rosado, y sus ojos eran de un verde extraño. Ella solo se quedó ahí, observándolo, mientras él se situó a un lado con cautela.

—Soy Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Cómo te llamas?—le sonrió abiertamente y rogó porque no fuera de las cercanías. Rogó porque ella no lo odiara también.

Sin dirigirle la palabra, la niña se giro hasta toparse con la montaña que él mismo estaba mirando unos minutos atrás.

—Siempre vienes por aquí, ¿Qué es lo que tanto observas?—preguntó después de un largo silencio, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

—Mi sueño—contestó con un particular brillo en sus ojos azules—¡Me convertiré en Hokage y mi rostro estará junto al de ellos, dattebayo!

—¿Qué es… un sueño?

—¿Eh? Pues, un sueño es una meta que te impones a ti mismo. Algo que quieres fervientemente que se cumpla.

—Ya veo—le sonrió a Naruto, y de un salto bajo de la roca en la que estaba sentada para luego, perderse entre los árboles.

.

.

.

—¡Oye viejo! ¿Conoces a una niña de cabello rosa y ojos saltones? Es como de esta estatura…—Naruto señalaba su nariz indicando aproximadamente por donde le llegaba esa chica.

—Háblame con respeto, soy el Hokage. ¿Hiciste una nueva amiga?—contestó Sarutobi, con su voz algo cansada de las impertinencias del rubio.

—¡Sí, dattebayo! La conocí en la montaña Hokage, ayer por la noche. Aunque no parece ser de aquí—agregó pensativo

—Creo que no podré permitirte acercarte nuevamente allí, Naruto, lo siento. Pero es importante que lo entiendas—ordenó extremadamente serio, como si de la nada hubiera recordado algo importante.

.

.

.

Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no podía sacarse a esa pequeña de su mente. Ella era diferente. Ella no lo despreció. Ella tenía _algo_.

_Y a Naruto le gustaba_.

.

.

.

—Me llamo Sakura—dijo apareciendo tras su espalda

A pesar de las advertencias, Naruto había regresado a la montaña y se había quedado allí todo el día, esperándola. Pero la niña no apareció sino hasta la noche. Aún más tarde que la primera vez. Y si no le hubiese hablado, tampoco sabría que estaba allí ahora.

—Pensé que no vendrías, Sakura-chan—le sonrió con confianza.

—No creí que te quedarías, ya es tarde. ¿No te tienes que ir?

—No. Puedo hacer lo que quiera—En ningún momento, sintió que ella no quería su compañía

—Pero está oscuro— Quizás era preocupación, y le alegró pensar en ello.

—¿Y qué? Nadie me espera al volver a casa…—comentó Naruto con melancolía.

—Podría pasarte algo—insistió la pequeña. En el pasado había sido una carga, y no lo sería ahora.

—Eso no pasará. La gente me… odia

.

.

.

—¿Sabes? La gente también me odia— Habían pasado dos noches desde la última vez que tocaron el tema y Naruto había descubierto con agrado, que su amiga era bastante parlanchina.

—¿A ti? ¿Por qué? —Se preguntó cómo alguien podría odiar a Sakura.

—Porque soy una _molestia_. Por eso siempre huyen de mi, como si yo fuera un… —su mirada ensombreció de un momento a otro, sin mirar nada en específico.

—¿Fantasma?—completó él, pensando que estaba buscando la palabra indicada para continuar.

—Exacto. Pero… no lo soy ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no! Los fantasmas no existen, dattebayo—se apresuró a negar

—Es decir, si hubiera muerto lo recordaría ¿No?—se preguntó a si misma desesperada.

Naruto se quedó en silencio un largo rato, como si estuviera considerándolo. Su cuerpo se tenso visiblemente, mientras escuchaba los balbuceos de Sakura. El aire se volvió más pesado que de costumbre cuando Naruto giró y la sostuvo por los hombros.

—Sakura-chan—le llamó despacio—¿Por qué no puedo sentir tu chakra?—De la nada, todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

—¿Mi qué?—Ella sabía lo que era, pero era algo que nunca se percató de que lo había perdido

—Tu chakra— repitió—Es como si no tuvieras.

—Yo_ no_ tengo de eso— afirmó con temor, cayendo a la realidad.

—¡No seas tonta! ¡Todas las personas lo tienen!

—_Tal vez, sí estoy muerta después de todo_

Naruto abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, completamente aterrado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Se levantó con movimientos torpes, sin querer alterarla. Y retrocedió de a poco sin quitar sus ojos de ella. Sakura le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y se paralizó cuando distinguió el miedo en sus ojos. Llevó sus manos a su cabello y lo apretó con fuerza.

—¡Deja de mirarme así!—le gritó—¡Deja de mirarme como todo el mundo!—comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, mientras se tironeaba el cabello. Hasta que desapareció frente a sus ojos.

.

.

.

Naruto corrió lo más rápido que dieron sus pequeños pies. Sintió _pánico_. Sakura estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Y… estaba** muerta**. En ese momento, temió por su _vida_.

Los días pasaban, pero él ya no regresó a la montaña. Y no estaba seguro de que Sakura estuviera esperándolo. Ella había sido su única amiga. Por supuesto, ningún **humano** se hubiera acercado a él. Pero Naruto podría darle su _vida_ si ella se lo pidiera.

.

.

.

—¡Huyamos, Sakura-chan!—cuando la nombrada levantó la vista, se encontró a un Naruto todo sudado y agitado. La miraba totalmente decidido y con una mezcla de alegría también.

_Porque ella espero por él, cada noche_

—Volviste por mi— fue lo único que dijo, antes de juntar sus manos y desaparecer entre la noche.

.

.

.

—Desde entonces, nadie volvió a saber de ellos—concluyó el encapuchado—Algunos dicen que Naruto se suicido, otros juran haberlo visto vagando por los bosques cercanos a la montaña. ¿Qué crees tú?

—Creo que las leyendas son solo rumores—afirmó Konohamaru, sorprendido aún por la historia—Naruto está vivo, y voy a encontrarlo— Se levantó de la mesa no sin antes dejar un folleto frente al extraño y se retiró en silencio, después de todo, el local ya estaba vacío, y la historia había terminado.

Era una página del libro Bingo, con una fotografía de Naruto cuando era pequeño. Debajo decía en letras medianas _"Zorro de nueve colas"_. El encapuchado levantó su cabeza, dejando ver unas marcas en sus mejillas.

_Como las de la fotografía._

En ese momento, sintió que alguien tironeaba de su capa, se inclinó y una niña de ojos extraños le devolvió la mirada.

—Hola, Sakura

.

.

.

—_Hace poco, dijiste que no me acercara al monte Hokage. Que era importante que lo entendiera_— _hacía ya cuatro días que Naruto se había enterado de la verdad que ocultaba Sakura._

—_Un rumor yace por esos caminos. Casi como una maldición_—_respondió Sarutobi_

—_¿Los ninjas creen en las maldiciones?_

—"_Dicen que en el monte Hokage, se aparece una niña en las noches. A su corta edad había quedado huérfana. Ella estaba enamorada de un muchachito de la aldea, que siempre la despreció. La maltrató y deseo su muerte. Tras la muerte de sus padres, ella lo había perdido todo, y haciendo realidad el deseo de su enamorado, se dejó caer de la montaña. Ahora, busca venganza, haciéndoles perder todo a las personas que se la encuentran, como le paso a ella."_—_recitó el Hokage._

—_Yo no tengo nada que perder_—_se sentía impotente. Sakura, era igual que él y jamás lo había mirado diferente._

—_El mundo de los muertos no debe mezclarse con el de los vivos_

—_¡Pero ella ya está aquí, y no voy a abandonarla!_—_gritó, antes de salir corriendo a buscar a su __**amiga**__._

.

.

.

_Hay gente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por un amigo_

_¿Reviews?_

_Gracias __**Veji**__ por toda tu ayuda *.*, eres un sol pequeña, te quiero3_


End file.
